


Fate/ Grand Order Headcanons

by local_tsuki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Requests, Romance, Self-Insert, headcanons, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_tsuki/pseuds/local_tsuki
Summary: A collection of headcanon requests I've answered on my Tumblr blog @fgo-headcanons





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all requests to the blog itself @fgo-headcanons
> 
> Follow via Twitter @fgo_headcanons for any new updates

####  Links 

https://fgo-headcanons.tumblr.com/ask

https://twitter.com/fgo_headcanons

https://curiouscat.me/fgo_headcanons

####  Rules 

  * I am allowed to decline any request that makes me feel uncomfortable or have no knowledge of

  * NSFW is allowed (via A03 and Wattpad), however, I will **not** write for the Children/ Underaged Servants or a Master under the age of 18

> Children/ Underaged Servants: _Saber Lily, Mordred, Elizabeth Bathory, Frankenstein, Beni-enma, Mash Kyrielight, Euryale, Stheno, Medusa Lily, Ko-Gil, Mary Read, Chloe von Einzbern, Helena Blavatsky, Kiyohime, Santa Lily, Ibaraki, Sima Yi (Reines), Hans Christian Andersen, Medea Lily, Nursery Rhyme, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Sieg, Miyu Edelfelt, Shuten Douji, Jack the Ripper, Fuuma Kotarou, Serenity, Wu Zetian, Mochizuki Chiyome, Kama, Gray, Asterios, Chacha, Paul Bunyan, Sitonai, Abigail Williams_

  * I will write for the majority of Servant, but certain topics are difficult to work with. Ex: Berserkers + Relationships (Romantic)





	2. Florence Nightingale (Berserker) & Scheherazade (Caster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Headcanons

##### Florence Nightingale (Berserker)

  * It takes a lot of effort to get into a working relationship with Nightingale without it seeming one-sided. At the very beginning, she will see her s/o as her commander rather than a partner or a Master, but given the time, she will begin to view them as her s/o.

  * She isn't as affectionate as others and she does get rather confused whenever her s/o would randomly initiate any kind of physical contact with her. In order to get her to understand, they would have to tell her that it helps relieve the stress they've been feeling. While it does get her to be a little more physical, it also means she will likely envelop them in a hug at random times.

  * Her s/o's health is her top priority just like everyone else's so getting sick around her is a nightmare. Nightingale is constantly on their tail reminding them that they are not allowed to get up and leave the bed or do anything without telling her. It's not that she wants to monitor their every movement just because, but she doesn't want them accidentally getting worse.

  * Some of her favorite pastimes include cleaning, performing health checks, and having a cup of tea with her s/o

  * If her s/o happens to be a messy person, then she's going to help change that ASAP. They should be setting an example towards the others, not the opposite. She would always make sure they practice good hygiene and she would push them towards making sure their room is in tip-top shape until it is just engraved into their minds.




##### Scheherazade (Caster)

  * Trust and understanding is the first step to being in a relationship with Scheherazade. They want her to feel safe around them and away from the battlefield.

  * Oddly, she requires a lot of reassurance. Being a Servant means she will have to endure the endless cycle of being summoned, sent to fight, and dying.

  * Scheherazade cherishes any moment she has with her s/o. Whenever she tells them a story, her s/o would try continuing from where she left off. Their creativeness is just one of the things she loves about them.

  * Any time her s/o cannot fall asleep or has a nightmare, she gladly stays up with them until they fall back asleep. She's not much for simple conversation without it somehow turning into a story. Scheherazade does not fall asleep until they do.

  * She likes dates, whether friendly or romantic, in a secluded place such as their room or in a field because the thought of a royal Servant walking in on them scares her. One of the only Servants she feels at ease with is Nitocris.

  * One time, when her s/o was playing with the children Servants, she was introduced to a fort made of blankets and pillows. Now whenever they play together, or just in general, she likes to build one because it makes her feel at ease.





End file.
